


Touch Me (I Want Your Body)

by KittyleFay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Steve discovers by accident that Billy has very sensitive nipples. From then on, he's determined to make him feel better than any other guy back in California has ever made him feel.





	Touch Me (I Want Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story was taken from the song of the same name, Touch Me (I Want Your Body) by Samantha Fox.

It starts by accident. They’re parked by the quarry and they’re fucking. It isn’t their first time, though it is the first time they’ve done it face-to-face. Steve is stark-naked, sat astride Billy’s bare lap, and bouncing on his cock. Billy is only half-naked, with his jeans at his ankles and his shirt open, leaving his chest bare and vulnerable. Steve doesn’t mean to brush his thumb against Billy’s nipple, but when he does he is met with startled by a cry that could be heard from miles away.

“I’m sorry,” he stops to say at least a hundred times. “Did I hurt you?”

Billy laughs and shakes his head. “No, not hurt. Just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“You mean…?”

“Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention it. It has been a while since…”

 _Since you’ve been with another guy,_ Steve almost says but bites his tongue. _Since David, since Michael, since Sam…_

He shakes his head of the other names and stories that he's now lost count of.

“So, if I were to…” Steve grazes both thumbs against both of Billy’s nipples and moves to ride him again. The first touch makes him shudder, the next makes him moan, and the third makes him grab Steve by the waist and buck his hips into his.

“Oh, my God!”

“You like it when I do that?”

“Fuck yeah!”

“What if I…?”

Steve leans over and took a nipple into his mouth and continues to play with the other. Billy is practically shaking when he quickens his pace.

“Jesus Christ, Steve! You’re gonna make me…oh, fuck!”

He doesn’t have to be told how close the other boy is. He's always able to tell by the way he moves inside of him. This time, it’s enough to make his head spin. Billy is fucking harder and faster and deeper into Steve than he’s ever done before, hitting just the right spot until they’re both seeing stars. Billy is practically howling when he comes.

They still hold each other in their state of afterglow. Billy is still twitching inside of Steve until he softens and slips out of him. He still holds him close even as the full condom is thrown out the window.

“Fuck,” he pants. “That was amazing!”

“I had no idea you were so sensitive.”

“Neither did I, if I’m honest.”

Steve lifts his head. “You mean no one’s ever touched you there?”

“Not like that. Never like that.”

 _Not like that,_ Billy’s words echo in Steve’s head. _Never like that._

* * *

Since their time by the quarry, Steve grows more experimental with Billy. Sometimes when they’re making out in hidden corners, empty classrooms, or secluded parking spaces, he’ll gently graze his thumb against a nipple just to see his lover’s reaction. Billy’s body will tremble, his breath will hitch, his eyes will roll into the back of his head, and his lips will part to make a sound that lies somewhere in between a laugh and a groan.

 _And I’m the one who makes him feel that way,_ Steve always thinks.

One afternoon, they’re skipping class just to dry-hump under the bleachers. They’re hard–fuck, are they hard!–and have been for the better part of the day. Steve was hard watching Billy play basketball shirtless and sweating. Billy was hard watching Steve bend over to pick up a pencil. Now, at last, at long last, they’re hard and making out like the horny teenagers they are. Billy has Steve pinned to the ground with their legs locked together, their tongues wrestling each other, and their hips grinding into one another.

Steve is the first to change the pace. As Billy moves against him, he slips his hand under the half-open shirt and pinches a hard bud between his fingers. This alone pulls a string of moans, groans, curses, and praises from the other boy’s kiss-swollen lips.

“Fuck, Harrington, that’s good!”

Billy may well be fucking Steve by the way he moves his hips. With every little tease and tickle, his hips move faster and faster until he’s chasing his climax as if his life depends on it. Steve is almost certain he can hear the birds flying away in flocks when Billy roars out his pleasure.

As limp as a wet noodle, Billy flops next to Steve, catching his breath and not even bothering to cover the stain in his pants.

“God,” he laughs and sighs at the same time. “I don’t think I’ve come in my pants since Dwayne groped me at that Scorpions concert.”

Steve doesn’t ask about that story. He doesn’t want to know.

* * *

A week later, they’re in the showers after gym class. He waits until all of their classmates are gone and he doesn’t have to tell the other boy to do likewise. One look alone tells him to stay. No sooner than everyone is gone are they locked in a hungry kiss. It isn’t long before Steve has Billy pinned against the wall.

“Finally,” he chuckles in between kisses. “I thought they’d never leave.”

Billy only responds with a firm hand on Steve’s ass. He enjoys the feeling for a moment, only because he can never get enough of those warm, rough, skilled hands. It’s only when he feels a finger teasing his hole that he stops him. That’s not what he wants; not now.

Thinking fast, he lowers his head and takes a nipple into his mouth. Steve hopes to every single god and goddess he’s ever heard of that no one is in the hallway to hear Billy’s voice echo through the room. He manages to reach for his mouth in order to shut him up, but it only works until he feels a pair of lips wrapping around his finger. For a moment, he wishes those lips were wrapped around his cock instead. _No time for that,_ he reminds himself.

Steve falls to his knees, but replaces his mouth with his hand and uses the other to stroke Billy. No sooner than he takes him into his mouth does he hear his name cried out in echoes.

“Fuck, Steve, you’re so good at that! God, if only the boys back in Cali could see you now!”

The thought only pushes Steve. Suddenly, he’s sucking and pinching harder until Billy yelps. He takes him in deeper and pinches the nipple until it’s little more than a pebble on his chest. Before long, the head is nudging its way into his throat until thick, warm, bittersweet come is bursting into his mouth.

As he swallows every last drop, Steve can only look up to Billy’s shaking body with a triumphant smile on his face and wipe away the semen dripping from his swollen lips.

 _Yeah,_ he wants to say. _If only the boys back in Cali_ could _see me now._

* * *

It’s barely three days later and they’re by the quarry again. This time, they leave the car to the woods and have a junk food picnic laid out to go with Steve’s stolen liquor and Billy’s stash of weed.

“Only the best,” he says through a puff of smoke, “all the way from sunny California. Marko and I used to get our rocks off to this shit all the time. Sometimes we’d…”

Steve’s lips crash into Billy’s before he can continue the story. He doesn’t hesitate to slip his hand under his shirt, making the blond hiss. It isn’t until he parts for air that he tries to get a word out, only to lose his words to a string of inaudible cries. Billy’s shirt soon flies off and his pants are zipped open. He is already hard in Steve’s hand and his left nipple equally hard between his lips.

“Oh, God!” Billy manages to choke. “Fuck, I love the way you touch me!”

Steve makes a note to remember that for another time but reminds himself that there’s no time for taking notes now. He’s too focused on Billy’s reactions to his touch. His breath hitches and his body writhes, but it’s the way he touches the older boy that hets him going. Billy soon grabs Steve by the hair and holds him so close to the sensitive bud that it almost hurts his jaw. Steve doesn’t care how much it hurts as long as Billy keeps moaning and groaning and cursing.

“Yes! Fuck yes! Oh, shit! Steve, I–fuck–I’m coming!”

Billy comes hard. His screams echo in the night, causing a flock of birds to fly from their nests. Steve can only see Billy, breathless and covered in his own come.

“Jesus Christ,” he’s panting again and again. “Fuck me, that was hot!”

“Hotter than anything you’ve done back in California?”

Billy laughs. It wasn’t meant to be a joke.

* * *

The next time Steve touches Billy like that, they’re on a date, or at least an attempt at one. They’ve brought the whole party with them to the movies so they look more like they’re babysitting as opposed to sitting in a dark room where no one will notice two guys holding hands. Billy only insists he’s there because of Max, which the kids have given up on questioning, for which Steve is eternally grateful. He’s just as grateful for the fact that they’ve chosen to sit all the way in the back of the theatre and that the kids are too focused on the movie to notice Steve sneaking his hand into Billy’s shirt.

The first touch makes Billy purr like a cat being stroked. Steve has to keep his gaze on the movie to keep from smiling. The way the young punk squirms against him, anyone would think he was getting jerked off in the middle of a movie theatre, but no. Steve only uses his middle and forefinger to tease Billy’s right nipple. Before too long, a firm hand is wrapped around his wrist.

“Keep that up,” Billy hisses in Steve’s ear, “and I’m gonna come right here, right now.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. Although the thought of making Billy come just by teasing him is mighty tempting, he stops in spite of himself. It’s too risky now. 

 _But later,_ he thinks. _Another time, another place._

At the corner of his eye, he can see Max just turning her wide-eyed gaze from them.

When the movie is over and all the kids have left, Billy grabs Steve by the shirt and drags him to the Camaro.

“Billy, what are you doing?” Max demands.

“Sorry, squirt, but your babysitter and I have got some grown-up talk to get through. You go and have fun at the arcade or wherever it is you guys go.”

Max looks to her step-brother, then to her babysitter, and then her step-brother again before rolling her eyes. Steve only prays it’s because she either doesn’t know what “grown-up talk” entails or doesn’t want to. “Can I have a word with Steve, first?”

Billy shrugs.

“In private?”

Steve’s eyes widen. _Oh, shit!_ Following the younger girl, until the rest of the party is out of earshot, Steve feels his insides twist and turn when Max opens her mouth. “What are your intentions?”

The question feels like a slap in the face. “Excuse me?”

“What are your intentions with my step-brother? Do you like him?”

“Um, yeah, he’s okay when he’s not being a dick.”

Max rolls her eyes. “Steve, I’m not an idiot. I saw what you were doing in the theatre and I know that he’s been sneaking out of the house at night to see you. If you’re gonna keep fooling around with him, I think you better know what that means.”

“Okay, uh…I guess I, uh…we…he…I…I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“I know it’s none of my business, but I want you to be careful. I’ve seen him go through several other guys back in California and none of them have lasted more than two weeks. Maybe three, if they’re lucky.”

“Billy and I have been seeing each other for over a month.”

Max’s eyes go wide and her cheeks turn red. When she looks back at her step-brother, something changes in her expression that Steve can't put a name to.

“Whatever,” she sighs. “Just be careful, okay? Billy’s always had a reputation for breaking a lot of hearts and I don’t want him to break yours.”

Steve smiles weakly. He tries desperately not to think of all the ways Billy could break his heart; like going back to California, shacking up with the several other guys he talked about. “Max,” he says with a hand on her shoulder. “I know that you’re trying to look out for me and I really do appreciate that, but let me look out for myself, okay? I’m a big boy.”

Max nods and walks back to the party. “By the way, just in case you were worried about it, I won’t tell anyone.”

Steve can’t thank her enough for that. He can still feel Max’s eyes on him when he returns to Billy, even as they part ways without goodbyes.

“What’d the little shitbird want this time?” Billy asks once they’re in the Camaro.

“Nothing,” Steve lies. “She was just looking out for you, that’s all.”

“I think she should be looking out for you, what with that stunt you pulled back there.”

Steve imagines a halo floating above his head. “Why? Am I in trouble?”

 _“So_ much trouble,” Billy purrs, sneaking a hand up the other boy’s thigh and towards his crotch. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

* * *

They’re at Steve’s house this time. His parents are away on business in London, Paris, New York, or wherever they do whatever. Billy only tells his step-mom, step-sister, and asshole dad that he’s staying over at a friend’s place to “study.” Of course, the friend part isn’t entirely a lie, but they certainly won’t be studying. Instead, they’ll eat, they’ll drink, they’ll smoke, and they’ll fuck in every room. They might even fuck in the heated pool; but not yet.

Steve leads Billy into his room. Of course, he doesn’t need to ask him to take off his clothes, as he’s already stripped off his jacket and shirt by the time they’re upstairs.

“Get on the bed,” Steve tells him. Billy only responds with that wicked smile that he loves so much and all bit rips off his jeans before jumping stark naked and spread-eagled on the bed for him. Steve could fucking eat Billy, he looks so gorgeous like that.

“Well,” Billy smirks. “Aren’t you gonna strip too?”

“No, not yet.”

“Oh, so you’re gonna tease me all night?”

“Not exactly. I wanna try something.”

Billy raises an eyebrow and flicks his serpentine tongue between his bared teeth when he smiles. “Got something wicked on your mind, baby?”

The nickname sends a pleasant chill up and down Steve’s spine, but he shakes his head. “Lie down.”

Much to Steve’s surprise, Billy does as he’s told. He lies down on his back in all his naked glory. For a moment, he reaches between his legs until Steve sits astride Billy, takes his hands, pins them both down at his sides, and shakes his head. Billy moans in protest until Steve stops his mouth with a kiss and lays a hand on his chest. He can feel the other boy’s heart pounding in the palm of his hand. Soon, he moves his hand to trace a thumb around a hard nipple, causing the other boy to shudder beneath him.

_Perfect._

Steve rises to his knees, seated in between Billy’s legs. His hands are gentle on his lover’s body, ever so slowly caressing every last curve and crevice: his toned legs, his sharp hips, his chiseled torso, his broad shoulders, his strong arms, and his beautiful face. For a moment, Steve is lost in the way the pupils of Billy’s big baby blues dilate when he touches him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Steve can’t help but say, running his hands up and down Billy’s torso. “I don’t think even the greatest artist in the world could create something as beautiful as you.”

“Such sweet words, pretty b–oh!”

Steve's hands rest now on Billy’s chest, circling both thumbs around both nipples. Everything that could have been said is now lost in a series of moans, groans, professions, and profanities.

“I love how sensitive you are,” Steve murmurs. “I love that I only have to touch you to get you going like this.”

Billy’s only response is the way his cock twitches with every touch, indicating how close he is. Steve can only watch with a smile on his face, stroking the sensitive buds raw until the blond is all but crying his name and coming untouched.

The image alone is almost enough to make Steve come, though he doesn’t care to ease the erection in his pants. Instead, he falls at Billy’s side and admires the view. The young punk has always been handsome but when he is naked, weak, blissed out, and covered in his own come, he is absolutely gorgeous. He can’t help but stare until he finds him staring back.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Billy finally asks. “I mean, I’m not complaining, I just wanna know where this nipple obsession came from?”

Steve shrugs. “I just noticed how sensitive yours are and I like making you feel good.”

“But you _always_ make me feel good.”

“I know, but I like that I can make you feel that good, ‘cause…” Steve’s voice trailed off.

“Because what?”

He doesn’t want to say it. He can’t. Before long, Billy is poking him in the ribs until he has to turn away, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrapping tightly around his waist and a puddle of cool come on the small of his back.

“Tell me,” Billy urges. “Steve Harrington, if you don't tell me now, you will never see me naked again!”

Steve can’t even try to suppress his laughter. “Not even in the showers after basketball practice?”

“Not even then. I’ll skip the showers if I have to.”

“But then you’d stink up the next class.”

“Only for you, so spill. What is it?”

Steve shrugs again and shudders when he feels Billy’s hot mouth on his neck. “I guess since you told me that no one else ever touched you like that, I wanted to give you what all those other guys back in California didn’t.”

“Oh, I get it.”

Steve turns to lie on his back and looks up to Billy. “What?”

“You’re jealous.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. I was your first but you weren’t mine. That bugs you, doesn't it?”

"Well, not exactly."

Billy rolls his eyes, grabs a pillow, and knocks it over Steve's head. "What is it, then?"

Steve just barely manages to smile when he looks back up to Billy. "Okay, maybe it does just a little. Well, maybe a _lot_. You're the first guy I've ever been with and I know that doesn't mean much to you but it means something to me and _still_ , you keep talking about all those guys from back home. You weren’t even with any of them for more than three weeks.” 

Billy’s smile falls flat and his brow furrows. “How do you know that?”

“Max told me. She told me that you had a reputation for being a bit of a heartbreaker back in California and you _know_ that I’ve already had my heart broken.”

"Is that what you guys were talking about the other day?"

Steve nods. Billy sighs and rests his head on the ball of his hand. His other hand traces the outline of Steve’s jaw so gently. "Steve," he says softly. "I never want to break your heart. If even mentioning those guys bothers you so much, you only have to say so.”

“Well, it does. I know that you miss California, but by the way you talk about all the guys you’ve been with back there–Tom, Dick, Stanley, or whatever–sometimes it feels like you’d rather be with them than with me.”

Billy sighs and gently kisses Steve’s forehead, then his cheek, then his nose, and finally his lips. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I’ll admit that I do miss it and I’ll admit that sometimes I miss them but if I’d miss you even more if I had to leave this shit-hole town. There is no other place I’d rather be now than here with you.”

Steve just barely manages to smile. “You’d really miss me?”

“Of course, I would! Think I’d go a week without seeing my boyfriend and not miss him?”

Steve’s stomach jolts so hard that it brings him to a seat. “Boyfriend?”

Billy smiles softly and sits up for a short but sweet kiss. “Yeah,” he whispers against Steve’s lips. “And for the record, the only reason I had a reputation as a heartbreaker was that none of those guys ever meant anything to me. I never loved any of them. I’m pretty sure none of them ever loved me. It’s different with you, though.”

A thousand questions are running through Steve’s head and only one comes out: “You mean you love me?”

“Yeah, I do. Funny how that happens, huh?”

An even bigger smile than usual passes through Steve’s lips. Suddenly, he’s pouncing on Billy, pinning him down, and covering his naked body with countless kisses.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
